


Threshold

by xsarahx



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsarahx/pseuds/xsarahx





	Threshold

She is beset with confusion when she should be brimming with fear. Because he’s warm when he should be cold. He’s smart and cunning when he should be nothing more than an obtuse criminal. He is everything she is not and this is more than fallacy; it is a fatal mistake.

But he’s the fire in her blood and the enabler in her bed. The bloom of pride when she doubts, the bravery when she falters.

And he’s nothing that she could have imagined.

He was baptized in mortar, chiseled from steel. Born to fail. Counted out more than he’s been counted on.

A rebel, a rogue, a repeat offender.

He’s less sharp edges and shadows as she peels back the layers. He is full of tiers and lines - a thousand grains of sand worn into molded glass, hardened, tenacious. Full of more life and emotion than anyone she’s ever met.

He is an island made of bone and dirt; a spike of land in an ocean of melancholy despondency and conformity. Adrift in a world he can’t seem to comprehend with little to tether him. She’s never felt sorry for him, but the aura of unadulterated grief constantly pulls the corded barbed wire he planted in her rib cage. A constant ache, yearn, to fix something that can never be undone. Nothing can heal the scars left by time - the marks that litter his body, a visual story splayed against his flesh.

Somewhere deep down where she supposes her manufactured soul resides, she wishes she could erase the pain, but she knows she is little more than a temporary distraction. A reprieve – a respite.

She knows, but she can’t say no.


End file.
